Organization 13 goes Turkey Hunting
by YeeJian
Summary: In order to celebrate Christmas, Organization 13 goes in search for turkey to feast on it. Will they succeed? All characters Square-Enix & Disney
1. First Christmas

In the "World That Was Never Was", there is a group made out of thirteen members with special powers and skills. This members are neither humans nor heartless (If you don't know what are heartless, they are beings that come from the darkness within a human's heart) but Nobodies. Nobodies are beings that have no hearts but an empty shell cast away by the heartless. However, unlike the heartless, they have a mind on it's own to think and plan. The group is consists of thirteen members: Xemnas; who have the power of nothingness, Xigbar; who have the power of gravity, Xaldin; who have the power of wind, Vexen; who have the power of ice, Lexeous; who have the power of the earth, Zexion; who have the power of illusions, Sa'ix; who have the power of the moon, Axel; who have the power of fire, Demyx; who have the power of water, Luxord; who have the power of time, Marluxia; who have the power of flower, Larxene; who have the power of lightning and Roxas; who have the power of light. This group of Nobodies called themselves 'Organization 13' because of its thirteen members. Their objective was reopening Kingdom Hearts by collecting hearts from heartless that were slain by the uses of Key Blades.

On the day of Christmas Eve, the members met in the usual marbled room with its thirteen chairs. Xemnas, known as the superior, addressed his followers, "Today, is Christmas Eve!"

The room was filled with cheers and applause. Xemnas continued, "We must prepare for our Christmas dinner!"

Demyx, No.9, shouted, "Let's get chocobo!"

Everyone stared at him in horror. Xemnas thundered, "FOOL! Have you forgotten what happened?"

* * *

"Flashback", said the author pushing up his glasses, "Organization 13 was planning to celebrate Thanksgiving, so they caught a chocobo and….. Damn it! You can find out what happened in 'Thanksgiving' in my gallery! I'm not telling the whole freaking story again! Read the damn story yourself!"

* * *

"Oh yeah", Demyx scratched his head, "Now I remember."

Xemnas snorted and then continued, "To avoid the chocobo incident again, we will have turkey this time!"

"Superior", Sa'ix said, "but there is no turkey in the Land that was never was!"

"Then we would launch a turkey expedition immediately!" answered Xemnas, "We will search different worlds until we find a turkey!"

* * *

Organization 13 appeared in a world where it was surrounded with wooden villages and with beautiful scenery.

"Where are we?" asked Marluxia.

To the surprise of everyone, Xigbar answered, "This is the Land of the dragons."

"Well", Vexen said nervously, "Let go Turkey hunting!"

After 2 hours of search, Organization 13 met at the Bamboo Forest.

"Report!" demanded Xemnas.

Vexen was the first to report, "Many villagers offered us chickens but they said they have never heard of turkey."

"We found many exotic birds", Roxas stated, "but none of them look like turkeys."

Everyone sighed. Then Axel said, "Where's Demyx?"

Before anyone could answer, they heard Demyx's voice, "Hey guys! Is this a turkey?"

Everyone turned towards the voice. Demyx was there, holding what looked like a giant, long scaly tail.

"Oh my god!" Xigbar shouted in horror, "You moron! That's a dragon!"

The dragon in question was ready to pour out flames at the members. Just at the nick of time, everybody disappeared into the dark portals as the fire caused an inferno in the forest.

* * *

Panting and nursing their burns, Organization 13 appeared in a world where it was very hot. Larxene, whose hair was singed by the fire, sent a bolt of lightning at Demyx.

"You bloody bastard!" screamed Larxene, "You totally ruined my hair!"

"I'm sorry!" cried Demyx, "Please, don't electrocute me!"  
Larxene threw a look of disgust at Demyx and asked, "So where are we?"

"According to my papers", Vexen replied, "we're in Agrabah. It a world with a lots of dessert."

"Dessert or no dessert", Xemnas said, "let starts searching."

30 minutes under the hot sun, Organization 13 was struggling.

"Water!" gasped Vexen.

"Can't… go… on." wheezed Lexeous.

"I'm going to die of sunburn!" moaned Larxene.

Still complaining for water, Demyx suddenly stopped.

"Hey Guys!" he said, "I think I kicked something!"

Everyone gathered around him. "Is it water?" asked Vexen.

Demyx pulled the thing out of the sand. "Sucks! It just an old lamp!" he said in disgust. Then he threw it behind him. When the lamp hit the ground, lo and behold, a blue mist appeared from the lamp; revealing a blue figure.

"Hello!" cried the figure excitedly, "I'm the one and only, Genie of the lamp! And I have come to grant you three wishes!"

This got everyone's attention. "Wishes?" all said in unison.

"That's right! Three wishes!" boomed the genie.

"Very well!" began Xemnas, "I wish…"

"Hold it buddy!" said the genie, "Only the one who summoned me may ask for wishes!"

"I'm the one! I'm the one!" cried Demyx.

Genie folded his arms across his chess and grinned. "Wish away, master!"

"Ok", cried Demyx, "I want an Ipod, a fan T-shirt of Simple Plan and a bottle of coke!"

Genie snapped his fingers. The things that Demyx wanted appeared.

"Enjoy!" said Genie and then he disappeared, along with the lamp.

"Oh yeah! Oh Yeah!" cried Demyx as he danced with his Ipod in his ears and wearing the fan T-shirt. He uncorked the bottle and gulped half of its content.

"Ah", Demyx sighed as he wiped the soda from his mouth, "That is so good! Right, guys?"

The other members, having lost their chance for wishing for a turkey, showed a stony face and threw hostile looks at Demyx. Demyx, who noticed their expression, nervously offered them coke. Without another word, all the members started beating up Demyx.

* * *

"I can't believe we lost our chance to get a turkey", Xigbar grumbled as he and the other members appeared in another world, "all thanks to that idiot!"

Demyx, who was bandaged all over, said, "Sorry."

Organization 13 was now standing in front of what look like a Coliseum.

"Wow!" Roxas exclaimed in astonishment, "It so majestic! What world is this?"

"This world is called Olympus Coliseum", Lexeous replied, "this where famous heroes come here to challenge each other."

"We have no time for tournaments", Sa'ix said impatiently, "let see if there is turkey here!"

In response, Axel opened the door that led to the trophy room. And right in front of them, was a platter of roast turkey on the table. The turkey was crispy brown with brown gravy and baked potatoes.

"YES!" shouted Xemnas, "our expedition is over! Now we can take this turkey back with us and celebrate Christmas!"

Everyone was happily charging for the turkey when a voice cried, "STOP!"

Organization 13 stopped. In front of them was a man with curly golden hair and a muscular body. From him came a golden aura that makes him godlike.

"I'm Hercules", cried the man, "son of Zeus and champion of the Gods! None of you will have this turkey which will be an offering to the Gods unless you challenge me!"

The members had a quick discussion. After a few minutes, Xemnas asked, "What is your challenge?"

"Arm wrestling!" came the reply. In answer, Hercules heaved a stone cube in front of him and put his elbow on it. Lexeous, cracking his knuckles, placed his elbow on the cube with a grin on his face.

"When I'm done with you", Lexeous boasted smugly, "you will go crying to your daddy!"

* * *

"Oh", moaned Vexen, "my arm!"

It seems that Hercules had beaten every member in arm wrestling. Even Xigbar's gravity or Xaldin's powerful wind were no match for Hercules' superhuman strength. As Hercules waved farewell to them, every member stumbled off with a bandaged arm.

"Now how are we gonna celebrate Christmas?" growled Xaldin.

Demyx, who now looked like a mummy, piped in, "Pizza!"

Every member looked at Xemnas, who sighed and said glumly, "Pizza."

Well, at least they ordered a Turkey-favoured pizza to match the festive season.


	2. Second Christmas

In the "World That Was Never Was", there is a group made out of thirteen members with special powers and skills. This members are neither humans nor heartless (If you don't know what are heartless, they are beings that come from the darkness within a human's heart) but Nobodies. Nobodies are beings that have no hearts but an empty shell cast away by the heartless. However, unlike the heartless, they have a mind on it's own to think and plan. The group is consists of thirteen members: Xemnas; who have the power of nothingness, Xigbar; who have the power of gravity, Xaldin; who have the power of wind, Vexen; who have the power of ice, Lexeous; who have the power of the earth, Zexion; who have the power of illusions, Sa'ix; who have the power of the moon, Axel; who have the power of fire, Demyx; who have the power of water, Luxord; who have the power of time, Marluxia; who have the power of flower, Larxene; who have the power of lightning and Roxas; who have the power of light. This group of Nobodies called themselves 'Organization 13' because of its thirteen members. Their objective was reopening Kingdom Hearts by collecting hearts from heartless that were slain by the uses of Key Blades.

On the day of Christmas Eve, the members met in the usual marbled room with its thirteen chairs. Xemnas, known as the superior, addressed his followers, "Today, is Christmas Eve!"

There was a deep muttering of resentment amongst the members.

"The last time we went turkey hunting", Sa'ix began, "we were nearly roasted, dying of thirst and almost become cripples! Do you want to repeat the same mistakes again?"

Other members nodded in agreement and voiced their points. Xemnas hold up his hands for silence. "It is true that our last turkey hunt was a failure", he admitted. "But there are other worlds we haven't tried yet. Other worlds, that maybe swarming with turkeys!"

That got the others' attention. "We will continue our search on other worlds", Xemnas continued. "And this time, we will find our turkey!"

Everyone cheered as they disappeared into darkness.

* * *

This world was night time with the full moon in the star-lit sky. There was a castle that was to hideous to look at with its' gargoyles staring all the time and spikes that decorated the castle's wall. Organization 13 appeared in the empty and ominous courtyard.

"Where are we?" asked Larxene.

Xaldin replied, "This is the Beast's castle. I was about to come here to turn him into a heartless."

"Anyway", Marluxia said. "Let just get in there and get this over with!"

"Get in there?" squeak Demyx. "B-but doesn't that castle scare you? I mean, Xaldin said there was a beast and…"

"Stop being a coward", Axel said impatiently pushing Demyx towards the door. "Look, if we stick together, nothing will stand a chance against us!"

They opened the door cautiously and peeked into the corridor.

"So far so good!" commented Xigbar.

Noticing that light were coming from the parlour, they tip-toe to the door and looked inside. And lo and behold, there was a roasted turkey on the table which was in front of the fireplace.

"Yes", Lexeous cried as he raised his hand. "Mission accomplished! You're right, Xemnas!"

Xemnas acknowledged his compliment with a nod. Demyx, his fear faded away, excitedly strode forward to retrieve the turkey. But his foot caught the side of the carpet making him tripped and hit the table. The turkey was flung into the heart of the fireplace.

"NO!" roared Axel as he extinguished the fire by will. But it was too late, the turkey was blackened. The other members were about to reprimand Demyx when they heard a roar just outside the door, "What is going on in there?"

The door was rudely thrown opened and there stood a figure with dark horns and covered with brown fur. The beast glared around the scene. When his glaring eyes touched the blackened turkey, he was umbrage.

"What have you done with my turkey?" he growled.

"We", Xemnas stammered due to the Beast's ugliness. "We… can explain…"

"YOU", the Beast roared. "RUINED MY DINNER!"

Then he charged wildly at them, tossing and sending Organization members flying left and right. Not wanting to end up as Beast-fodder, the Organization 13 retreated to safety.

* * *

Panting and fixing up their wounds, Organization 13 was in a land that was unusual. Everything was so big as if someone injected growth substances in them.

"Come to think of it", Zexion muttered as his other comrades stood next to him. "If I remember correctly, this is Wonderland."

"What about it?" asked Roxas who was placing a bandage on his forehead.

"Well…" Before Zexion could continue, Demyx was waving at them and was holding onto something.

"Hey guys", he shouted. "We found one hell of a turkey.

Without warning, a giant foot squashed Demyx. Before them was a turkey bigger than their castle. When it gobbled, it sounded like an earthquake.

"Run for your live!" screamed Vexen as he darted before everyone could move. For comrades' sake, Lexeous rescued Demyx from being squash further and retreated with the others. The giant turkey chased after them, almost pecking them to death.

* * *

"That's was a close one!" panted Luxord as the other members were breathing hard after the chase. They managed to lose the giant turkey by using Demyx as bait while they ran off. Later, Demyx came back all bruised up and bleeding.

"Why did you use me as bait?" whined Demyx as he sulkily sat down hard on the ground.

"Because you had brought that monstrosity on us in the first place!" snapped Larxene as she straightened her blonde hair.

"By the way", interrupted Axel, breaking the tense silence. "Where are we?"

Before anyone could answer him, they heard a loud roar of trumpets. Turning to where the sound was coming from, they saw pack of cards with spears lining up. Before the line of a tall throne where a fat lady wearing red and black and wearing crown was sitting on. On her left was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, on her right was a white rabbit blowing a trumpet. After the rabbit stopped blowing, the lady announced, "Now, let begin the court!"

"Yes my Queen of Hearts!" cried everyone.

The Queen of Hearts, who spotted Organization 13, pointed at them and shouted at her guards, "Bring them here.

It happened very quickly; Organization 13 was dragged by the cards/guards and was dumped in front of the Queen. The Queen glared at every member present then said loudly to the rabbit, "Minister! Read the royal verdict!"

The white rabbit bowed. "Yes my Queen!" He unrolled a parchment, cleared his throat and read it loudly, "The ones who in front of the presence of her Highness, the Queen of Hearts, are guilty of stealing the Queen's very own Turkey!"

Before he could continue, Marluxia interrupted, "Steal? We didn't steal that gigantic bird! It almost killed us! We…"

"SILENCE!" roared the Queen. "Minister, please continue!"

"By command of her Royal Highness", the Rabbit continued. "The guilty ones will be executed by beheading!"

"Now!" bellowed the Queen after the rabbit had finished reading. "Off with their…"

The blonde girl, however, intervened, "Please my Queen, please don't kill them. They're innocence!"

The Queen turned the blonde girl, frowning. "No really Alice! You're to naïve! These people have stolen my prize…"

Alice quickly said, "But if this people have proof that they did not steal your turkey, then they are innocent and there will be no beheading today!"

The Queen sighed. "Having you as an advisor is giving me a headache!" she grumbled and then demanded, "Well, do you have proof that you didn't steal my turkey?"

The members gave each other quick glances. "Proof", Xemnas said as sweat poured down his face. "Well… err…"

Before he could suggest that one of them could look for proof the rest remained here in custody when Demyx piped in, "Proof? You mean this?" Stupidly, he pulled out a giant turkey feather from his pocket. They were silence in the court, and then the Queen haughtily proclaimed, "So, you have admitted you have stolen my turkey! You're found guilty and you'll be sentence to death! Guards seized them!"

The guards lowered their spears. Marluxia, cursing Demyx for his stupidity, make roots emerged from the ground and wrapped the guards. As the guards tried to break free from the roots and the Queen screaming after them, Organization 13 made good of their escape.

* * *

"We were almost turned into kebabs and headless ducks you idiot!" shouted Xaldin as he pummelled Demyx.

"I'm so sorry!" screamed Demyx as he cowered under Xaldin's punches. "I did that without thinking!"

"Quiet down you idiots", commented Vexen. "We're trying to figure out where are we!"

Organization 13 found themselves in a cave where there were little moonlight to lighten the place. The cave was surrounded by water and smelling a sea breeze, they knew that they were in the Caribbean Sea.

"This world is Port Royal", commented Luxord. "I'm on the Wanted list for pirates for I cheated with them in cards and stolen some gold from them."

Xigbar snorted. "You're always cheating in cards!"

Ignoring this comment, Luxord surveyed the area and said, "If we go deeper, maybe we will find something to aid us in our quest."

They followed Luxord into the cavern. After some time, they entered a cave where there are treasures every where. The best was there was a turkey in the middle of the cave. Quick as lightning, Larxene scooped the bird and hold it above her head.

"Yes!" she shouted triumphantly. "Now we can go back and finally have our dinner!"

The other members cheered. Luxord, however, strode to a chest that was filled with gold. Grinning, he put his hand into the gold and lifted the gold coins. "Yes!" he shouted. "I'm rich!"

Next thing that happened was bizarre. The turkey which was still in Larxene's hands suddenly turned into a skeleton. Larxene screamed as she dropped the undead turkey and shot lightning bolts everywhere. Everyone was electrocuted as they scrambled out of the cave. Once they were outside, Larxene calmed herself and explained what happened.

"The next thing I know", she explained. "That bird suddenly turned to bones but was still moving!"

Before anyone could question how did that happened, they heard a rough voice behind them, "Hey mates! That the crook who stole our gold!"

They turned around and they were surrounded by a crew of pirates. They were a motley crew with eye patches and yellowed teeth. Most of them were pointing and were cursing at Luxord.

"You money grubber!" yelled a pirate. "I want me gold back!"

"Charge!" cried a pirate who was charging at Luxord with a cutlass. Many of his companions were following him with cutlasses, pistols and axes. Luxord, who was still carrying some gold from the cave, threw the gold at a peculiar pirate. While the pirates were fighting for the gold, Organization 13 disappeared to another world.

* * *

"Stop crying over spilled milk!" snapped Sa'ix who was covered with cuts from a cutlass.

"But my gold!" sobbed Luxord.

"Be grateful that you're still alive", Roxas said gently. "Then you can collect more when you go back there."

Luxord stopped crying and looked around his new surrounding. "So where are we?"

This world was dark and it was surrounded with tombstones and graveyards. The people around them were a mixture of ghosts and monster.

"I believe we are in Halloween Town." answered Axel.

"Hey", Roxas pointed to the Town Square. "I think they are having some kind of functions!"

They walked there and found themselves in some kind of Christmas party. Ghosts and monsters were dressed in Christmas costumes and were laughing gaily. In front of the crowd was a lanky skeleton wearing a red Santa suit. When he saw strange cloak figures, he waved at them and cried, "Greeting strangers and Merry Christmas! Come and joined us!"

They cautiously walked towards the skeleton who greeted himself Jack Skellington. Xemnas asked, "Do you have turkey?"

"Turkey?" exclaimed Jack. "Why certainly! We have the best turkey in Halloween Town! See?" He pulled out a dish that have contents that looked like an over boiled bird. Even though the turkey was dead, it twitched slightly and gave a weak gobble. The humans screamed as they ran away from the party. Jack who didn't understand their horror waved and cried, "Come again!"

"That was scary!" shuddered Sa'ix.

"I think I'm going to have nightmares!" moaned Roxas.

"Hey guys", Larxene said after calming herself from fright. "I think we're in Christmas Town!"

They were running so hard that they didn't see a Christmas tree on one of the tree. They just simply opened the door and barged into it. Once they're focussed on their surroundings, they were surrounded by snows and cottages that looked like it was made from gingerbread.

"Wait a minute", Xemnas said thoughtfully. "If this is Christmas Town, which means Santa Claus is here!"

Xemnas was stampeded by his fellow members who were charging towards Santa Claus' house. They banged opened the door and before them was a round man with a long, white beard and wearing a red suit. When he found out that Organization 13 was in the room, he frowned instead of smiling.

"What can I do for you people?" he said unkindly.

Xemnas, who roughly pushed his followers aside, said, "We wish for turkey!"

Santa Claus held his hand for silence. "Before I can grant your wish, let me read the numbers of bad things you did over the years." He unrolled a long parchment. "Let me see… "Santa Claus read the list. "Ah! Here it is! Xemnas; you have turned many people into Heartless and to nobodies! Xigbar; you have shot so many people! Xaldin; you caused hurricanes and tornadoes in the countryside! Vexen; you… "

Santa Claus continued the list for an hour. The Organization members were about to fall asleep when Santa Claus finally finished the list. "And you all have caused troubles in different worlds! Well…" he stared at them sternly, "considering you have done a lot of ad things, you all are on my naughty list and I can't grant your wish!"

Demyx and Roxas cried but Xemnas, showing his superior air, stood in front of Santa Claus and demanded, "Grant our wish or we'll turn you into a heartless!"

Santa Claus stood up. "Is that a threat?"

"Yes it is!" answered Xemnas.

Santa Claus sighed. "I hate to do this but…" He pressed a red button on the table and a trap door opened below Organization 13. They fell through the trap door and found themselves in Christmas boxes. They were roughly pushed around by machines and the boxes were wrapped with ribbons. After the torture of getting dizzy, the elves put the boxes containing Organization 13 on a catapult. Then the boxes were sent back flying to the Land that was Never Was. They landed painfully on the open space of their castle. Xemnas looked around and sighed, "I give up! Let just stick to pizza!"

The other members agreed and ordered turkey flavoured pizza to celebrate Christmas.


End file.
